Heartbeat
by KingRabbit
Summary: Kanda often wondered what it was that made her attracted to Adelena Walker. What was it that drew her to the cursed girl to the point where she would be willing to face the consequences of being in a relationship that was deemed forbidden by the church? Short one-shot for Starisia as an anniversary gift. "Adelena" is Allen, just FYI. Genderbent Yullen, T for implications


**Happy anniversary, Moyashi. Thank you for being my best friend. I love you.**

* * *

Heartbeat

Kanda often wondered what it was that made her attracted to Adelena Walker. Sure, she was nice to look at, her eyes were bright with life, and she had enough determination to take on an army of Akuma.

But she was also reckless and cared far too much for other people to the point that she often completely neglected her own health at times. She was irritating and hardly ever showed her true self, leading people to believe that person they saw everyday was really her. She was a liar and a cheat and so much more that it really did make the raven-haired exorcist wonder.

What was it that drew her to the cursed girl to the point where she would be willing to face the consequences of being in a relationship that was deemed forbidden by the church?

.

.

.

The morning was quiet, still, and the sun had only just risen over the treeline, casting colors across the Black Order and bathing it in contrasting golds and shadows. They whispered to each other in quiet sighs and breathless moans, caressing curves and pressing together until they didn't know when one ended and the other began. After, they lay quietly, breathing together, not speaking.

Kanda sat up, swinging her legs over the bed, planting her feet on the cold stone floor. She swept her hair over her shoulder, running her fingers through the strands, sighing in mild irritation whenever they caught on a tangle. Her lover sat up behind her, pressing her soft lips to her neck and skimming her long nails down her spine, drawing a breathy sound from the dark haired female.

"Laina…" Kanda said, her voice low and warning.

"I know," the other replied, leaning away. She crawled to the edge and moved to stand, stretching out her limps, fingers hooked together high above her head. She ran a hand through her hair as she walked around the room, picking up her discarded clothes. Slipping her undergarments on, the white haired girl dumped the rest on Kanda's bed to sort out, the owner not moving from her spot. She watched her, trailing her gaze across her body, silently appreciating her toned muscles and curves, knowing that most girls and women wouldn't bother to train their bodies like this. She knew the kind of power her lover's body held, the speed and precision. It was a work of art.

"Your hair's getting longer," Kanda said, noticing how it brushed her shoulders in some places and hanging past a few inches in the back. Her words caused the other to pause, absently twirling a lock around her finger before she continued dressing. Kanda knew she should be doing the same, if only to go and wash away the sweat and other liquids on her body. But she was also content to just stay for a while. There was no mission to rush off to, and it was also her day to rest her body from training. So she continued to just watching Laina as the other girl finished dressing and walked to the door. There she paused and looked over her shoulder.

"I'll see _Yuu_ at breakfast, BaKanda."

With a laugh, she left, the door closing lightly behind her before Kanda had the chance to give an appropriate reaction, like say, dropkicking her in the stomach.

After a while, Kanda sighed and finally stood, dressing in the pants and shirt she had worn the day before, forgoing her bra and briefs. Grabbing a clean pair of clothes, she followed after the white-haired exorcist. The halls were silent, most people probably still sleeping. She was fine with that, as it meant the baths were empty and she would have privacy.

The room was quiet, save for the trickle of water filtering in the steaming pool. She started the water running in the wash area, ensuring it would be hot while she placed her clothes on the bench and began to strip. She was careful washing up, her body still holding a sensitivity from her morning activities with Laina. When she was done rinsing, she sighed, easing herself into the warm water, the clear liquid swirling around her and relaxing her muscles. Hot baths always felt so amazing in the morning.

Kanda stayed submersed to her chin for as long as she could, long enough that her skin began to prune and the first people trickled in. With her solitude disturbed, she didn't waste time exiting the bathing area, a towel wrapped tightly around her body. Drying herself quickly, Kanda dressed in the clean clothes she brought, not wanting to spend more time in there than she had to.

Lenalee walked in as she was leaving, laughing at something the Moyashi said. Kanda walked by them, not sparing a glance, only humming when the Chinese girl called a good morning.

She paused, hearing the shorter girl speak.

"Why so cold, Yuu?"

Kanda glanced over her shoulder, raising an eyebrow. "I wasn't aware I had to greet you every time I saw you, _Adele_."

"You don't. But it doesn't hurt to be nice on occasions."

"I'll take that into consideration, Adele."

"I would appreciate it, Yuu."

With that, Kanda turned, walking in long strides back to her room, ignoring Lenalee questioning Laina about their little exchange. She knew it was going to be a long day.

.

.

.

"Lavi, for the last time, _no._" She said, her fingers beginning to bend the chopsticks in her hand. She breathed slowly, so close to just giving in and forcibly shutting the redhead up. Kanda looked up, her blue eyes steely. How someone could be _this_ annoying was beyond her. But somehow, the rabbit was managing it. "Now fuck off before I lock you in the oven and turn it on."

Beside her, Laina just laughed. Kanda cast her the same look. The white-haired girl held her hands up, though her body shook from her attempts to keep silent.

"Aww, don't be that way, Yuu," the younger girl said, smiling sweetly. Oh, how she'd love to just wipe that look off her face. She doubted it would be appreciated though.

"Hey, that's no fair!" Lavi cried dramatically. "How come she isn't getting a death threat?"

"Because I'm doing my best not to skip the threats and just bury you in the woods." Kanda said slowly.

"What, no killing this time? I get to live?"

"I plan to maim you and then let you die while you're six feet under."

"So cruel!"

Kanda just stared at him, showing the bookman in training that she was completely serious. It wasn't until she felt a hand cover her own, easing her fingers from around what could easily have become a lethal weapon if she decided to use it, that she stopped mentally strangling him. Kanda knew he was only joking around, as he often asked for a kiss. It didn't stop her from getting annoyed by his whining, though.

She looked to her right, expression unreadable as she stared at Laina, her silver eyes wide, a soft smile on her lips.

"Yuu, don't kill him." She said softly, batting her lashes. Kanda wondered why, for a moment, because the other girl knew for a fact that it had no effect on her. It also made the question she often asked herself tickle her mind.

Then she understood. It was also why she was calling her by her first name.

"Ah, Adelena, my angel." Lavi sighed, clasping his fingers together and leaning over the table, resting on his elbows. Both girls ignored him.

"And why shouldn't I?" Kanda asked, frowning at the thought of sparing the annoying redhead.

Laina leaned close, her lips all but pressed against her ear, her breath and voice warm as she spoke. "Because after asking for a kiss, that's my job."

She couldn't help it. Throwing her head back, she laughed. Grinning back at the young exorcist, she grinned. "Alright, I'll buy that." Mostly because it was something she'd pay to see. _Soft-hearted_ Adelena Walker, tearing the rabbit in two? It was enough to leave the rabbit alive to die another day.

The white-haired exorcist smiled brightly and sat straight, returning to her meal.

"I suddenly fear for my life…" Lavi said, swallowing as he stared between them.

Kanda smirked at him but made no comment. As they fell into an easy silence, the rabbit talking about some rumor that had been going around about a new Innocence discovery in Thailand, she noticed that there really wasn't any sound other in the mess hall. Pausing with her chopsticks partway to her mouth, she quickly glanced around. Finders and staff stared at their table.

More specifically, at Laina.

People staring at the younger exorcist was something she had gotten used to. Hell, she stared at her often enough herself. But it was the way they were staring this time. Like they were both shocked and in awe. Some even looked like they wanted to run over and ask for her hand, something. And while she was sure to enjoy how the bean sprout handled the situation, she also didn't like the idea.

Not to mention, more than a few were staring at herself, the scrutiny making her shift in her seat. She didn't appreciate people staring at her. Her reactions often left someone hospitalized and her getting an earful for it. She just hated the idea of someone staring at her just because of how she looked. It was also why she out right refused to dress up, other than the fact that it was ridiculous, pointless and a waste of time.

Kanda gave an aggravated sigh, continuing her meal, though her irritation and anger had caused her to lose her appetite.

"Yuu?" Laina asked.

Swallowing, she glared sharply at her and snarled. "Don't call me that, Moyashi!"

A quick flash of surprise sparked in her eyes before the bean sprout grinned. "Well I guess that means I win."

Kanda froze for half a second before she stood abruptly, grabbing her dish and turning on her heal. "Son of a bitch," she muttered under her breath as she walked to the window, plavinng her bowl and half-eaten breakfast there to be dealt with. Afterwards, she wasted no time in leaving, ignoring the chatter of the room, people wondering if they had been playing a game.

And maybe they were.

She would admit that maybe she did avoid everyone for the rest of the day. She didn't want to interact with anyone. Well, maybe just one, if only to argue and fight with, something she quite frankly enjoyed and almost craved. Pointless banter and sharp words were always something she was in the mood for. But every time that someone would look for her, she was accompanied by another person, be it the rabbit or Lenalee, sometimes even Marie. It was harder to avoid them then. At those time, she usually hid herself high in a tree, the rustling leaves enough to cover any sound she might have made for the most part. Though she got the feeling the blind exorcist knew she was there nonetheless. She didn't have so little faith in him to think otherwise.

But when dusk began to fall, Kanda knew she had to stop hiding away. She was getting restless. Normally she was doing _something_ other than sulking, which, unfortunately, was what she was doing. Though, what for made her wonder.

Walking through the halls back to her room, she decided to make a last minute deviation, changing course and heading toward a room that was just as familiar as her own. She didn't knock when she arrived. Laina would think it was someone else if she did.

The girl herself sat quietly on her bed, like she had been waiting for her. She opened her mouth to speak but found the words sticking in her throat. A small smirk tugged at her lips as she closed the door behind her, locking it. Sitting next to the mostly naked white haired female, Kanda sighed.

"So did everyone really think we were playing around?" she asked.

Laina nodded. "Yeah. It was actually kind of funny. After you left they came and congratulated me. Though I did have to stop them once they started getting into the 'putting you in your place' stage."

Her eyebrow twitched. "Is that so."

Laina laughed lightly. "Yeah. Though," she said, placing a blackened finger on Kanda's chin and turning her to face her, "we both know I could."

Kanda leaned forward, brushing her lips across her lover's. "I'd _love_ to see you try."

"That a challenge?"

"I dare say it is."

"Then bring it on."

.

.

.

Kanda often wondered what it was that made her attracted to Adelena Walker. Sure, she was nice to look at, her eyes were bright with life, and she had enough determination to take on an army of Akuma.

But she was also reckless and cared far too much for other people to the point that she often completely neglected her own health at time. She was irritating and hardly ever showed her true self, leading people to believe that the person they saw everyday was really her. She was a liar and a cheat and so much more that it really did make the raven-haired exorcist wonder.

What was it that drew her to the cursed girl to the point where she would be willing to face the consequences of being in a relationship that was deemed forbidden by the church?

Laying with her chest pressed against Laina's, Kanda thought she might finally have her answer as she listened to the steady, fast-paced beating of her partner's heart. It was for moments like this when they were sweaty and sticky and tired and didn't feel the need to speak, with the curtains closed and the room dark and hot. And it was for when they did speak, the hushed tones, the sarcastic taunts, and the embrace of someone who _understood_.

It was for this moment of silence when the only sound to fill her senses when Kanda pressed her ear to Laina's chest, was the steady beat of her heart as she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
